Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sending a message to a mobile communication device, or the mobile communication device receiving a message, over a wireless data network without using a network address associated with the mobile communication device.
Background of the Related Art
Mobile communication devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers and certain vehicle computer systems, enable useful communications over a wireless data network, such as a cellular telecommunications system. These mobile communication devices may communicate over the wireless data network using various types of communication formats, such as text messages, voice calls, or audio/video conferencing.
Each mobile communication device has a unique network address, such as a telephone number or a subscriber identity. Typically, a user will share the telephone number with another user in order to allow communications between the users' mobile communication devices. However, in order to contact a mobile communication device belonging to a particular person, you must have their telephone number.